


The Night Before Christmas (Time to freak out)

by thelouiseritter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marauders era, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelouiseritter/pseuds/thelouiseritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas fluff and my contribution for Red Pants Monday (even though it's not a Johnlock fic... I'm too scared to write a Johnlock fic!) Sirius hasn't found the right Christmas present to give to Remus and it's Christmas Eve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas (Time to freak out)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little contribution to red pants monday and Christmas!  
> Enjoy x

It was the night before Christmas and Sirius Black had yet to find a Christmas present for his boyfriend, Remus Lupin.

 

He had managed to find presents for everyone else: James, Peter, Mr & Mrs Potter, and even James’ house elf Tiny… everyone but Remus. He had tried to hey him something, of course he looked! But nothing seemed _right_ to present to his secret werewolf boyfriend at the family Christmas.

 

*****

 

Remus was in the shower of the en suite bathroom in Sirius’ room at the Potter’s house (the Marauders were staying there for this Christmas) when he heard clanging outside the bathroom door. “Sirius? Are you all right?” Remus asked, washing shampoo out of his eyes.

“Oh yeah I’m - ” there was more clanging and smashing, Remus heard his boyfriend mutter a spell to fix the broken object, “I’m just looking for uh, something that Mrs Potter asked me to uh, find for tomorrow morning!” Remus turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower – grabbing a towel.  
“Well can’t you find it tomorrow morning then?” he asked, drying his hair, “It’s late and we should really get to bed, Merlin knows how early you’ll wake up tomorrow. Honestly, you’re _such a five-year-old child!_ ”

 

*****

 

 _Red pants_ – Sirius knew that they were somewhere. But where?

If he couldn’t find anything tangible to give Remus that was suitable to give to him in the morning with the Potter family, then so be it! Mr and Mrs Potter would understand – they’d just mutter something like “oh, young love” and they’d be fine. James and Peter on the other hand… they’d just snicker and wink in the couple’s direction. All would be well.

_Now where were those red pants!_

 

*****

 

Remus finished putting on his pyjamas, brushing his teeth and (even though James and Sirius teased him constantly) moisturising – a young werewolf has to keep his skin looking fresh to avoid scars being too prominent!

With one last look in the mirror, he sighed in relief that the holiday season would soon be over, and turned to the door – ready to face the chaos his boyfriend had left for him to clean up.

But instead, he was met with candles strewn all over the room, just like in those muggle romance films, some music was playing somewhere in the background and Sirius was laying on the bed, in what Lily and Remus would call a “French Lady Pose”. Remus let out a snort of laughter when he saw just what his boyfriend was wearing – red pants with mistletoe tied to the front.

“Merry Christmas, Moony,” Sirius said, winking at him, this lead Remus to even more laughter at Sirius’ ridiculous ‘present’. “It’s not even Christmas yet, you twat,” was the only thing that he could reply, but his comment was soon proven invalid when he glanced at the clock on the bedside table which now read 12:19AM.  
“It is now!” Sirius said, grinning, “so come on then, are you going to open your present?” Remus leaped forward and tacked Sirius, “you’re an idiot, you know that right?” he said, attacking Sirius’ neck.

 

“You’re the one that fell in love with said idiot!” Sirius retaliated.

Remus just laughed some more, “Merry Christmas Pads.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Moons.”


End file.
